The Song of Ice and Fire
by lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: One-shot. Maybe more to come. Continues with the plot of episode 7, season 7.


_SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't seen episode 7 of season 7 (for what reason... seriously, watch it now) you better not continue for spoilers. But you are welcome to read after watching.^^_

 _A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction. I like the whole story very much but I have never been ambitious enough to write fanfiction because it is a very large universe with a huge history and a character list, that's almost insane and I always try to write fanfiction as if it belongs. But when after years of waiting finally Jon Snow and Daenerys met and formed the most epic of alliances, I couldn't hold my horses. This meeting and romance was hinted on since the very beginning in all their parallels and direct contrasts and now it has happened. It is THE romantic relationship of GoT/ASOIAF because they are THE most important figures at this time period of ASOIAF. What I am trying to say: It is epic. I loved both their individual story lines the most and I hope they can be happy, not minding the potential incest taboo. (Aunt and nephew aren't even considered incest in certain states and countries nowadays. I am very certain that in a fantastic universe that refers to a medieval world, this is even less important. People really need to stop taking their own cultural background for granted and project it on others.)_

 **The Song of Ice and Fire: Docile Dance of the Dragons**

Ice was kissed by fire.

A storm raged.

With awe and wonder he looked at her. She was a divine being. Her beauty and strength were unravelled. The kindness and warmth of her heart were deep and bottomless. He couldn't help but love her. He couldn't help but stare at her, as the waves bend in the waters outside.

When he had walked to her cabin, he knew this was going to happen. It had been inevitable. And he had fought within himself ever since they've sat sail at Dragonstone. It wasn't on his mind, when he had suggested, she'd travel with him on the boat. Only her reply, that they would sail together had reminded him of their closeness a few days ago when he had woken to find the Dragon Queen sitting next to his bed, eyes filled with unshed tears for the child she'd lost. It had been then that he had forgotten everything around them and had wanted to pull her to his side and to his bed. Today he was weak towards the pull another time.

It was inevitable. Yet, he had no idea of what it meant. He had crossed the sea, he had seen unspeakable things, things made for lore and legends that proofed to be real, he lost a life and received another. But still – like the first time he crossed the wall to the true north – Jon Snow knew nothing. He hadn't known, what was waiting for him, when he fell into her arms, when he gave his heart completely to Daenerys Stormborn.

Jon Snow knew nothing.

But he learned.

With every of her burning kisses he learned a new truth. With every touch he discovered new feelings.

Every move had its own rhythm, every sound its unique tune and they weaved an ancient melody.

She soothed the edges of his restless soul. She filled the gap left in his heart by treason. She spread warmth over his body, where ice had embraced him more often than any human, he'd known.

With one last glance at her, he pledged more than the loyalty of a soldier to a queen. He gave the love of a man to a woman.

And thus, fire bend to the ice. Fire enveloped ice.

Together they played a song.

The song of ice and fire.

* * *

The fire caught between them wasn't what scared her. Touches and kisses kindling the fire between them weren't what caused her fear. She was a dragon. She was fire. She couldn't be burned. Yet, she could be swallowed. And she was scared to become undone by this. Swept away and sucked out completely as she submitted herself to another human.

When he had stopped to stare at her, she was drunk on love.

When they had made love, she had rode the flames and let herself be devoured.

Now she was scared again. As she watched him breathe beneath her, his chest rising and falling slowly, she was scared. Scared for his life. Scared for their future. But mostly scared to feel this vulnerable. None other man had she given as much as she had Jon Snow, not even her sun and stars had left her soul bare like it was in this moment.

And she wondered, where their path would lead them.

His chest heaved as calm as the waves outside, rocking the ship slowly back and forth. The storm had subsided and a new day broke through the window, accompanied with a cold and chill but fresh air, lessening the impact of the scent of wood and melted wax of long downburned candles. They would reach White Harbor in a few days time.

Restless her eyes ran over his chest. Like cliffs his scars rose from his chest and stomach and as the first time she'd seen them, she couldn't help but ask herself, what this wonderful man had sacrificed for his people and how he was still alive, when she had seen wounds like these easily claim lives of others. Whatever it was, that had chained him to life, Daenerys was grateful for it.

Yet, she was afraid of this unique thing between them purged by fire and formed by ice. Was love supposed to be like this? Was it ought to strip a person of all their armor in face of their lover?

This night she hadn't been the Unburned, she hadn't been the Mother of Dragons, she hadn't been the Breaker of Chains, she hadn't been the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and she hadn't been Daenerys Stormborn of House Tageryian. She had been a woman in the arms of a man. She had been a lone heart accepting the call of another lone heart. She had been eyes that saw into another human's soul. She had been a mouth whispering words of undeniable truth and timeless wisdom. She had been hands forming a bond words could not carve and swords could not sever.

And all of this scared her. All her life she had survived believing in herself and all it took was one man to strip her from all these titles and all achievements to bring out, what was hidden beneath them.

She felt as vulnerable and defenceless as an unborn child and yet the only thing that felt could shield her was his embrace.

It had frightened her from the very first moment these feelings came to the surface. She had been surprised by the sudden care for him and the fear of his life. These deep emotions, they were ruthless, strangling her, suffocating the flame of her ambitions.

And yet – as she watched him, she felt him stir. Rising her eyes to watch his face, she drank in the sight of him, waking up.

All of her fears. All of her doubts and insecurities about this were washed away like sand on the shore when his eyes met hers.

Like transfixed in a spell, their gazes locked and when he leaned in she followed him.

No, it wasn't like her fire was suffocated. This thing between them breathed new life into the fire within her, enlightening more passion and life than she had known her body was able to shelter.

While they came together again in the early morning hours, before duty called and responsibilities could impede, she bathed in the calm of these unknown waters with him together. Neither could this fire be stopped, nor did she submit herself to anything. They shared, what they created both.

Ice and fire forged a unity.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, this might have been an overload of imaginaries. But I wanted to just give a small hint of impression on the epicness of this pairing. Hope, you've endured and maybe even liked it._


End file.
